Rebellion
by AnnaleeWalker
Summary: Set a year and a half after Devil May Cry 4 things are back to normal for Nero and Kyrie. Or so they think. When a new evil appears and threatens their way of life. Nero has to step up and protect what he fought so hard to get.
1. The Invitation

Devil May Cry:  
Rebellion

_**Chapter One:  
The invitation**_  
The day started out like any other day for Dante; as he sat around his office eating pizza, while reading a magazine. Reaching for more Dante looked when his hand just touched an empty box. Looking confused, he could have sworn there was one last piece. Turning he saw Lady standing there taking a bite out of it. "Bleh... how the hell do you eat this stuff daily Dante?" She asked. Dante just leaned back into his seat, "Now you owe me another pizza." "Technically I just owe you one piece." "Cut to the meat why you here?" Asked Dante bluntly.

"Boy aren't we to the point? I'm here to collect as usual? Now where's my money?" Asked Lady as she walked around his desk. Finishing off the piece of pizza she eyed Dante. Pulling out his wallet Dante threw it onto the desk. Lady grabbed it and opened it finding nothing. She sighed annoyed and threw it back so it snacked him on his chest. Dante put it away and said, "As usual I'm penniless." "When you going to stop running a charity?" Questioned Lady. Dante just grinned as he looked at her, "When you going to stop giving me shit jobs? I mean the last one involving the kid and his girl we got crap."

Lady just held out an envelope and said, "This was tacked to your door you ass." Reaching out Dante took the envelope and looked at it. "Probably another bill collector.." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Just open it stupid; I'm curious to see what it is." Said Lady.. Slitting the envelope open Dante just pulled out the letter. He read It over silently, and what seemed to be seconds after that he started laughing.

"Well what the hell is it?" Asked Lady looking at him. "It's a wedding invitation. I don't believe this the kid actually popped his girl the question. Guess she said yes because it takes place in a week." "Shouldn't you be happy for Nero and Kyrie?" Asked Lady. "I am I just can't believe they're getting married." Said Dante with a grin.

Meanwhile in the city of Fortuna the streets were bustling with activity. Nearly a year and half had passed since the savior incident; and the city had been rebuilt, and was even grander then before. Kyrie stood on a stool while the seamstress put the finishing touches on her wedding dress. "Are you almost done? I need to go meet Nero before he starts pulling out his hair." "Your fiance can wait perfection takes time young girl. Your man needs to learn some patience. Just a few more minutes." Said the seamstress as she continued working. Kyrie sighed and smiled, "Try telling him that he's so stubborn I swear."

Hearing voices talk out in the main area. Kyrie could hear Nero asking If she was still here. "Alright miss I'm all done now hold still." Said the seamstress and Kyrie held her arms up. The dress had been gently stripped from her body and Kyrie pulled on her usual white dress she wore. Walking out she smiled seeing Nero. "I'm here Nero you don't have to worry yourself any further." Said Kyrie cheerfully.

Nero walked over and gave her a kiss on her left cheek, "What you call worrying is me being cautious. You can never be too careful with what's lurking out there." Kyrie smiled and gave Nero a playful shove. "Did you send the invitations?" She asked. Nero seemed to be drawing a blank for a moment until he remembered. "Oh yeah, Dante got his; and I said he had the option of bringing any others he wanted to come." Said Nero as he and Kyrie left the shop. It was a beautiful day outside with the warmth of the sun shining down on everything. Kyrie took Nero's hand in hers and the two of them walked down the street together.

"Good for a moment there you had me worried with the blank look you gave me just now." Said Kyrie with a smile. "I got everything taken care of on my end. What about you, did you get your dress finished?" Questioned Nero. "Yes, and it'll be delivered the day of the wedding when you're not around. So no sneaking any peaks until the ceremony." Said Kyrie as she smiled at Nero.

Nero just smiled and hugged her close, "I'm more then ready to have a jaw dropper at the wedding when I see you Kyrie. Now I'm not one for following rules but there's traditions to a wedding, and I won't break those." "Hey so there's the happy couple! Yo love birds over here!" Called a voice. Both Nero and Kyrie turned seeing Dante walk up with Trish and Lady. "Congratulations you two." Said Lady. "Thanks and I don't believe we've met before." Said Nero shaking her hand.

"Dante told us about you and your wedding. We were working on the sidelines while Dante aided you in the savior incident. " Said Trish shaking Nero's hand as well. "Well thanks for your help." Said Nero. "So do you three have anything to wear at the wedding?" Asked Kyrie smiling. "Oh nah I'm not into all that formal wear. I hope you won't be offended if I show up dressed like this." Said Dante with a smirk.

Kyrie just laughed and said, "I can see you and Nero are a lot alike. He to is that way but is going to dress nice for just that one day." "Kyrie don't compare me to this guy. We're nothing like each other." Said Nero frowning slightly. "Wouldn't say that kid. In fact I hate to admit it but were way too much alike. Major personality clash there. I don't know how people even deal with me on a daily basis. I can't even deal with myself." Said Dante,

Kyrie just laughed and said, "Me and Nero were just heading home. Would you three care to come with us?" "Actually we just came all this way to congratulate you two. We'll see you at the wedding for sure." Said Dante. "The wedding starts at noon. Make sure you're here about thirty minutes before then." Said Kyrie and Dante gave a nod. He then walked off with Trish and Lady. "Don't have too much fun you love birds!" Dante called back making Nero actually blush.


	2. The Wedding

**Chapter Two:  
The Wedding**

The day of the wedding started out like any other. The sun rose into the early morning sky; and the preparations had began for the day Kyrie and Nero had been waiting for since forever it felt like. Pacing back and forth in his room Nero kept fixing his white uniform as a habit to make sure he looked perfect for this special day. His anxiety level was off the charts and he was so nervous that he couldn't stop pacing.

'Yo take a load off relax." Said a laid back voice and Nero jumped startled. Whipping around he saw Dante sitting there with his usual big goofy grin. Nero just started laughing. He laughed to the point where he was crying. Wiping away the tears from his eyes he smirked. "There's just something strange about you Dante. I mean today is the day of my wedding. How can I be so relaxed on today of all days? My heart is fluttering at the fact I'm about to have Kyrie as my wife. I'm just overwhelmed and happy." Said Nero. Seeing Dante's grin grow bigger Nero flushed.

"So help me you tell anyone I said these cheesy things. I'll kill you Dante. I do have an image to uphold." Dante just laughed and said, "I just find it hard to believe you're the same immature punk I fought a year and a half ago. You really grown up and seeing you act like this makes good entertainment. Man feels like I'm watching a cheesy soap opera."

"Don't you have someone else to harass?" Asked Nero with a sigh. "Nope I figured I'd come by and here I find you about to faint kid." Said Dante standing up. Hearing a knock at the door Nero turned around as it opened and a man came in saying, "It's time for you to come take your place Nero." "Alright I'll be there in a few minutes." Nero said in a bit of a nervous voice." "I believe that's my cue to go take my seat. Just try and relax kid okay don't faint before you see her." Said Dante after the door closed. He then left and the door closed. Nero just took a deep breath and walked on out after him.

Lady moved over when Dante came walking up and took his seat leaning back looking relaxed. Seeing Nero walk by he smirked and waved catching his attention. Giving a thumbs up Dante smirked and mouthed out the words in a whisper, "Remember what I said just breath and relax kid." Nero swallowed a knot in his throat and nodded before going to take his place at the altar. "Me and Trish saw Kyrie let's just say even your jaw will drop Dante. She looks like an angel practically." Said Lady in a whisper.

Hearing the the clock tower ring that moment signaling it was noon time everyone else went silent. The cathedral doors were seen creaking open slowly and everyone stood up in respect. Nero just stood there his eyes wide when he saw Kyrie standing in the door way. The girl had a complete transformation and her usual strawberry colored hair was in curls that hung lightly around her face. Aside from that was the dress she wore which happened to be a thin strapped pure silk white gown that flowed down the floor in perfect folds. And had glitter going through it.

As the choir started singing Kyrie walked down the aisle slowly. Nero found his heart pounding as he gave her a smile. He wondered how she was feeling and if she was overwhelmed as much as he was. As Kyrie was approaching Nero her heart fluttered a few times. She continued down the aisle slowly and finally when she reached him he took her hand in his and she went and stood next to him. The two of them faced the priest and everyone sat down. Kneeling down in front of the priest along with Kyrie Nero felt like he was about to faint.

The priest finally spoke up and said, "My children welcome all of you to this special day. Where this man and this woman will join hands and take the pledge to love, honor, and forever be there for each other through the toughest of times. I ask that we all bow our heads in a moments prayer and bestow our blessings upon these two." As everyone bowed their heads in prayer. Dante on the other hand had to be nudged by Lady to do so out of respect. After a minute of that the priest finally spoke up once again saying, "Thank you everyone for your prayer. Now then will the usher bring forth the rings please?" A man came walking up and Nero took Kyrie's ring while she took his. They both stood up and the priest said, "Now then you first Nero. Place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I Nero with this ring I pledge my eternal love to you. To forever love, honor, and be there for you through the good times and the bad. I promise to be forever loyal and faithful till death do us part."

Nero smiled and slipped the ring onto Kyrie's finger and said, "I Nero w-with this ring, I pledge my eternal love to y-you. To forever love, honor, and be there for you through the good times and the bad. I-I promise to be forever loyal and faithful till death do us part." Kyrie held back a laugh as she smiled seeing how nervous Nero was as he fumbled out some of the words.

The priest smiled saying, "Good now you Kyrie place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I Kyrie with this ring, I pledge my eternal love to you. To forever love, honor, and be there for you through the good times and the bad. I promise to be forever loyal and faithful till death do us part." Kyrie smiled and slipped the ring onto Nero's finger saying, "I Kyrie with this ring I pledge my eternal love to you. To forever love, honor, and be there for you through the good times and the bad. I promise to be forever loyal and faithful till death do us part."

The priest smiled and said, "Very well now then before we finalize this ceremony. Is there anyone here who thinks these two shall not be wed? If so please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was nothing but silence and after a minute the priest then said, "Very well I now pronounce you Nero and you Kyrie husband and wife. Nero you may kiss your bride." Nero then leaned in and he and Kyrie shared a long loving kiss. Everyone begin clapping lightly and Dante gave a loud whistle and then clapped as well.

* * *

Be easy on me please be kind leave a review T~T


	3. Attack On the church

**Chapter Three:**

**Attack On the Church**

Things were well Nero finally had his dream come true. But it was the moment the priest walked off that the place begin to shake. Everyone went silent and stood up. Dante stood up fast as well as Lady and Trish. As the ground cracked and split between Kyrie and Nero. Kyrie stumbled back and let out a startled cry. "NERO!" She cried out loudly as some demons appeared behind him. Nero turned only to fall as Dante was fast to draw Ebony and Ivory and gun the demons down.

He turned to see more flood the cathedral. Screams were heard and everyone started fleeing terrified. Everything was happening so fast Nero ran for Kyrie but was thrown back and he and her were now separated. "The hell is going on Dante!" Yelled Lady. "I don't know but get to Kyrie to safety one of you!" Yelled Dante. "On it!" Lady yelled running over to Kyrie who was by Nero crying. Nero had been knocked cold and Kyrie was pleading for him to wake up. Some demons jumped for them both but Lady got there just in time and yelled, "Burn in hell!" She fired off her gun taking them out. "Nice shot and save there Lady!" Dante called over his shoulder.

Lady gave the thumbs up and Trish pulled Nero up. Though his right arm suddenly twitched. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he was up in an instant. "Protect my wife you two, Dante's being overwhelmed and needs help." Said Nero. "Nero..." Said Kyrie her eyes watering up. She got a kiss from him and he smiled saying, "Don't stop me I have to protect you after all." He then ran over to Dante leaving the three girls standing there. "It's not every day you meet a guy like that." Said Trish with a smirk. Lady just laughed and said, "Yeah but can we trust them to take care of that huge ass thing?" The demons had some how merged together and become one huge foe.

Dante had blocked off all exits so it was just him and this giant demon. Seeing Nero he smirked saying, "Yo kid welcome back to the world of the living. You had me worried when I saw you were knocked cold." "Shut up Dante I'm pissed and I want nothing more then to blow this thing to pieces." "Yeah seems ugly here wrecked your special day. But man I don't know if I should feel sorry he's so damn ugly or the fact he fucking smells so bad." Said Dante as the large demon loomed walking around them both. "Give me one of your guns." Said Nero. He caught Ebony as Dante tossed it his way.

Giving the gun a twirl he shot the devil point black in one of its eyes. "Wait I don't think that's a g-" Dante started to say but Nero already had done the damage. The demon went on a rampage. "Good idea... Great kid now you really pissed it off..." Said Dante. "Then quit running your damn mouth and help me kill this thing Dante!" Said Nero as he ran up the wall and flipped over the looming thing and landed on its back. It started jerking its body trying to fling Nero off itself. Kyrie watched in horror as he was thrown and she winched when he went crashing into some benches nearby.

"Come on kid quit screwing around with it!" Dante yelled as he jumped out of the way of the giant demon. The ground where he had been moments before had been smashed. Nero groaned and flipped Dante off and said, "This would be a hell lot easier if I had Yamato you asshole..." He then stood up he and Dante going on both sides of the demon. Nero started firing rapidly as well as Dante the two of them moving in a circle around it. The demon didn't know who to go for first so it let out a loud roar and both Nero and Dante were sent sliding back on their feet.

"Whew... two words ugly breath mint!" Said Dante revolted by the stench of its bad breath. "Will you two stop fucking around and just finish it before Kyrie faints!" Lady yelled at the two pissed. "Okay okay, fine then hey you with the bad breath!" Yelled Dante running forward though he was suddenly grabbed. The demon opened its mouth and Dante said, "Oh shit..." Before Nero could shoot him free Dante was swallowed whole. Kyrie cried, "Oh my!" Nero was thrown back into some more benches and the demon went for him.

Though it suddenly stopped and froze in its tracks. It expanded larger and bigger until it finally exploded. Lady saw Dante land to his feet and she rolled her eyes muttering, "Moron..." "Man and I thought he smelled bad on the outside. I'm going to need one hell of a shower." Said Dante with a grin. He then walked over to Nero and held out his hand saying, "You alive kid?" His hand got slapped away and Nero stood up looking pissed. Kyrie came running over and backed off because of Dante smelled that bad.

Nero thrust Ebony into Dante's hand and then took Kyrie's hand in his. "Come on we're going home Kyrie.." Said Nero softly. "Wait Nero we can at least offer them a thanks and let Dante have a shower at our place before he heads back home." Said Kyrie softly. Nero sighed and looked at her. Looking at the three he said, "Come on let's go I'd rather not be here if anything else shows up." The three then followed and Lady looked at Dante, "You smell you keep at least three feet behind us." "Wow that's harsh Lady. I think you hurt my feelings." Said Dante with a playful smirk.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness people but it'll get better hehehehe. Please be kind leave a review they help me keep the story going ^~^


	4. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter Four**

**Unexpected Guest**

"Oh shut up and do as she says." Said Trish as they left the cathedral. Heading on out everyone kept their distance from Dante. Walking down the streets it wasn't long till they came to a cozy looking little home. Nero walked on inside and as well as Lady and Trish. But Kyrie stopped Dante and said, "You wait out here for a moment." She disappeared outside and Dante sighed smirking as he shook his head. "Women... I swear they're out to get me.." He said with a grin. Though a splash was heard and he was now dripping wet. Kyrie had and come back and poured a bucket of water on him. She then smiled and said, "There now all you'll trail is water through the house. I'll show you the bathroom and have Nero lend you something to wear."

Dante walked in and saw Lady and Trish sitting there on the small couch. Nero came back out and said, "I found him some clothes to wear. They're in the bathroom." "Hold it one sec." Said Dante with a smirk as Kyrie tried to push him that way. Handing his guns, and his sword, to Trish he said, "Now then lead the way." Kyrie laughed and said, "Down the hall third door to the right." Once Dante disappeared Lady said, "Maybe you should get out of that dress. I'm sure it's suffocating."

'Yeah excuse me for a moment Nero you keep them company." Said Kyrie disappearing into the back. Nero looked rather bothered at the moment as he sat there. "Sorry about Dante then again you know him. Always screwing around how are your wounds?" Asked Trish. "Nothing serious just a few bumps and bruises and that ass nearly got us both killed. But I guess I should be used to him being that way by now." Said Nero. "Dante is Dante nothing about him will ever change." Said Lady.

"I'm more worried as to what the hell happened back there. Why did they attack us. Something ain't right and I'm going to find out what." Said Nero frowning. Kyrie returned and came back with a first aid kit saying, "OK I've changed now off with the shirt I need to take care of your wounds. "How about later? I mean not in the presence of two women Kyrie." Said Nero turning red. "Oh fine." Said Kyrie as she swabbed the cut on his face. Slapping a bandage onto it she made him yelp. She then kissed him there and said, "Not even husband and wife for one full day and you're already causing me grief." Nero just sat there turning pink trying to hide his face from being seen.

Both Lady and Trish just laughed and Nero just frowned as Kyrie fussed over him rubbing his face with a clean wash cloth. "Kyrie please love I'm going to shower after Dante is done." Said Nero with a sigh. "I wouldn't count on that Dante really like long hot showers. He'll use up your hot water for sure." Said Trish. Nero stood up and said, "Like hell he will." Going into the back Nero disappeared and seconds after that a loud yell was heard from the bathroom as Dante was cursing up a storm about the water going cold. Nero came back and said, "I cut off the hot water so he can finish his shower I don't care he'll just have to freeze." "Nero that's horrible what you just did." Said Kyrie with a disapproving look.

Five minutes later Dante came out looking not very happy. "Your hot water took a crap right in the middle of my shower. You better get that fixed oh and Nero how the hell do you wear this stuff? I'm going to stay and wash my clothes and let them dry before I go. I ain't going out dressed like this. I look like some punk off the street."

Nero just frowned at Dante and said, "Well so sorry the clothes don't suit you. Just be grateful you have something to wear." Kyrie stood up and said, "I'll wash your clothes Dante." As she disappeared Nero said, "See you even have my wife doing your laundry." He then noticed Trish and Lady staring at him and Dante. "What do I have something on my face?" Asked Nero. "I swear you two look like twins." Said Trish. "Yeah just ditch the formal look and put the same thing Dante has on you'll be doubles for sure." Said Lady. Nero stood up turning red. "I'm going for my shower now." He then disappeared and Dante just grinned saying, "Girls I think you got under his skin with that one."

A while later Kyrie returned and said, "Dante seeing as your clothes are a bit on the thick side. It's going to take at least a night to let them dry. It's already evening so you're welcomed to stay the night." "Actually me and Trish will be heading on out." Said Lady standing up. "That's fine with me I can crash on your sofa. Oh hey is there a pizza place nearby?" Asked Dante with a smirk. He got swatted upside the head slightly by Lady and Trish as they walked by. "Behave yourself Dante." Warned Lady as she left. "Thanks for the wedding invitation." Said Trish to Kyrie as she followed after Lady.

The door closed and Kyrie smiled as Nero returned. At first he thought they left though he saw Dante there still. "Nero be nice." Said Kyrie firmly and she disappeared into the back. Dante just leaned back and propped his feet up on the table in front of him. "I don't bite have a seat kid." Said Dante. Nero sighed and flopped down in a chair. "It's easy to see you haven't changed a lot over the year. Just what have you been doing with your life aside from the incident you helped us with?" He questioned eying Dante.

"Oh you know this and that. Working my business, partying, screwing some girls here and there." Said Dante. He laughed at Nero's face when he mentioned the last part. "I was kidding kid relax will you?" "I highly doubt that knowing you." "Well on the subject of women your wife got even better looking then the last time I saw her." Said Dante with a grin. "Touch her I blow your head off." Said Nero narrowing his eyes.

Kyrie had come in hearing only half of what Nero just said. "Nero what did I say that's no way to treat a guest." Said Kyrie. She lay a folded blanket down by Dante and said, "This should suffice." Dante was trying not to laugh but he just nodded. ""I was really hoping our first night married would be alone Kyrie." Said Nero with a sigh. "Keep up that crummy attitude you can sleep on the floor." Said Kyrie and Nero went quiet.

After that Kyrie made dinner for everyone. Dante had never really had a home cooked meal before but ate it anyways. After that the three went to bed and Dante was on the sofa sound asleep. It was in the middle of the night though he was disturbed from his sleep by something he sensed. Sitting up he got off the sofa and got ready to draw Ebony and Ivory as he followed the source of what he was sensing.

Then it came quick as a flash the demon lunged for Dante. Nero who was dead asleep with Kyrie by his side startled awake hearing three quick gun shots. Kyrie was scared awake too. She and Nero were out of bed in a flash. Her pulling a robe on she went out in the hall and saw Dante smashing his foot into a demon. Nero came out seconds after that and Dante grabbed it saying, "Alright you scum talk. Whose responsible for the attack at the wedding?"

The demon lifted up a shaking hand before pointing behind Dante. Kyrie just backed into Nero scared.. Nero narrowed his eyes. Dante whipped around and his face suddenly fell as he stood there in complete shock.

"Long time no see brother..."

* * *

Please please please review I hope you all enjoyed this little shocker


	5. Deadly Battle

**Chapter Five**

**Deadly Battle**

Dante just stood there looking completely shocked. Seeing his twin standing there who he thought had been gone. Guns drawn in a flash Dante had a long blade pointed at him as he had his weapons pointed at Vergil. He had no idea what the hell was going on so he backed it up slowly. He and Vergil were outside now and Dante had never seen such a long sword before. It was nothing like Yamato Vergil had wielded in the past. Vergil charged forward and Dante jumped up avoiding the abrupt swing. Landing he fired off a few dozen rounds yet Vergil vanished and was in his face. "Shit..." Said Dante. He was stabbed clear through, lifted up, and flung to the side like it was nothing. Slamming up against a wall Dante slid down to his knees and coughed up blood slightly.

Nero meanwhile had rushed Kyrie into hiding and grabbed Red Queen and Yamato before running outside. He saw Dante take a hard hit and in a flash he ran toward Vergil. "No kid stop!" Yelled Dante. He got in front of Nero and took the hit before Vergil could hit Nero. Grabbing the blade Dante threw Vergil back and said, "This is my fight you just worry about Kyrie kid.."

"You don't even look like you can take him. You ain't no damn spring chicken Dante. He looks fucking serious so let me help you kick his ass. I owe you for all your help." Said Nero firmly. Though the look Dante gave Nero sent chills down his spine. Nero backed up fast almost scared thinking Dante was going to turn on him next. The gaze was that piercing that Nero just decided to do as he was told. He heard Kyrie scream that moment and he ran back to the house. Dante meanwhile was trying to evade Vergil's attacks but he was not used to dodging such a blade.

Just what had his brother been doing this whole time. Dante couldn't believe his twin was out for blood again. His blood to be exact because there's no way he could know who Nero and Kyrie were. Flinching as he got cut up several times Dante stumbled back. Now he had to get serious because he knew one thing and that was the fact Vergil wanted him dead. Drawing his sword Rebellion Dante ran toward Vergil and the two clashed. Dante got thrown back and crashed into a building.

Vergil was on him in a flash and Dante barely was able to throw himself out of the way as the area he just moved from was cut and slashed up. Standing up Dante wiped the sweat off his face. He hated to do it but he had to utilize his demon side to take care of Vergil. Seeing Vergil run toward him all that was seen was a quick flash and Vergil was thrown back and crashed into a nearby building. Dante pinned his twin down with his foot and raised his sword about to stab him through. Yet what he saw shocked him and he froze hesitant. Tears of blood ran down Vergil's face as he looked up at Dante.

"Dante behind you!" Screamed Nero's voice and Dante got stabbed clear through by another blade. The person behind him he had no idea who it was but he threw them off and shot them with at least six quick rounds. A thud was heard as that demon dropped like a stone. When Dante turned to look at his twin he froze. Vergil was gone and nowhere to be seen. Nero took care a few small fry and kept Kyrie close to him as he went over to Dante.

"Hey you alright Dante?" He asked worried. Though when Dante wobbled Nero paled as he watched the older man fall. A thud was heard after that and Nero then knew he wasn't okay. He needed a doctor and fast. Nero rushed off to get some help along with Kyrie leaving Dante laying there unconscious and after that everything seemed to be a blur.


	6. Recovery

**Chapter Six**

**Recovery**

Dante had no idea what had happened to himself. One moment he had been standing there after his fight with Vergil and seconds after that everything had gone black. Opening his eyes he looked around the dim room he was in. He heard the distinct sound of a heart monitor going off. Seeing nothing but white walls and a simple brown chair by his bed Dante realized he was in the hospital. Sitting up the room suddenly spun and he was forced to lay back down. He heard footsteps and saw his room door open. Nero came leading Lady in though the two froze seeing Dante awake.

"Looking good Lady have you lost weight?" Asked Dante with a smirk as he gave a slight wave. Lady walked over and suddenly walloped him over the head. Hearing a stream of swears from Dante Nero covered his mouth to muffle his laughter. He smirked though ducked fast as Dante threw a vase at him. Shooting a glare at the older man he said, "Is that how you treat someone who saved your sorry ass?"Saved me from what last I remembered I just collapsed."No you moron you got poisoned. Thankfully Nero here had common knowledge how to deal with it. You realize how long you been out?" Lady said with a frown.

"Two days?" Asked Dante as he looked at her though seeing Lady's frown he went quiet. "Try two weeks Dante you aren't as godly as you think you are. You need to be more careful otherwise you're going to end up dead." Said Lady jabbing a finger into his chest lightly. "If you ask me he needs to lay off the pizza and get some real work." Said Nero.

Dante finally sat up and said, "Smart mouth you have kid you're very cocky for someone who almost got skewered in my place. If I hadn't stopped you he'd have killed you."Oh please I'm a hell lot younger then you are Dante. I could have handled myself just fine.' Said Nero. Dante just shot a glare Nero's way. "You have no idea what you were up against."

"Yes and you give me little to no credit you jackass have fun paying off your hospital bill."

Nero then left and the door slammed shut behind the kid and Dante let out a frustrated noise. "Why the fuck is he so damn stubborn!"Maybe it's you being the stubborn one Dante. Look it isn't my place to tell you this but I'll tell you anyways. The day you were admitted to the hospital Nero tracked my number down and called me in a hysterical fit. When I finally came by I never thought I'd see the stubborn kid as you call him as he was in a state of depression. He blames himself for what happened to you. Dante I think he looks up to you so maybe you should be the bigger man and apologize to him. Just lay here and rest thinking about what I just told you. I'll be by later to see how you're doing." Said Lady. She then left after that and the door closed behind her.

Dante just sighed and beat his pillow before laying back down. "Apologize for what..." He muttered annoyed as he lay there. Sitting up he looked out his window and saw Nero leaving the place walking toward Kyrie. He had no way of catching the kid's attention at this rate. So as drastic as it was he ripped the lines out of his hand and swung open the window hopping out.

"Nero what's wrong is he going to be alright?" Asked Kyrie. "I don't know it's not my problem." Said Nero frowning. The two were about to walk off but a loud whistle caught their attention. Nero turned and Kyrie broke out into a smile seeing Dante jog up to them. "Okay so now whose the stupid one? You just woke up why the hell you out here did they discharge you?" Asked Nero. "No I hopped out the window." Said Dante catching his breath. "Man I hate it when I sit around too long. But look kid I'm sorry I guess I was wrong when I underestimated you. I just know my brother all too well is all. Regardless you saw him rip me to shreds he's not easy pickings for even me. I didn't mean to put you down though." Said Dante.

"I didn't know he was your brother... But aside from that you need to go back to your bed." Said Nero. "Ha I don't have the money to pay my bill. I'm fine now though so no need to return." Said Dante. "If you're going to bail I think it's best you run right now." Said Nero pointing over Dante's shoulder. A doctor was heading his way and Dante was fast to run after looking. Nero laughed as the doctor was trying to chase him down in order to give him his hospital bill.

* * *

Sorry its on the short side but please leave a review"


	7. The Enemy Revealed

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Enemy Revealed**

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Nero as he paced back and forth. "Who knows, it's times like this we can only wait and see..." Lady commented. A dart whizzed past her head and nailed the center of the board by her. Dante who had thrown it leaned back saying, "We just need to wait on Trish to get back with the information she's looking into and then maybe we can do something."

"Yeah well every moment we waste siting here something could happen to my wife or me. Hell something is wanting us all now that I think about it." Said Nero. "Nero... I'm sure things will be fine." Said Kyrie. Though the office doors opened that moment and Trish came walking in. "Speak of the devil." Said Dante with a smirk as he stood up. "So what's the latest dirt in the underworld?" Asked Lady. "A lot and we got real trouble." Said Trish. "Start from the beginning and tell us who we're dealing with." Said Nero.

"Seven enemies total and your brother has nothing to with them Dante that much I know. Now there's another legend in this world aside from Sparda. You've all heard of the seven deadly sins right?" Asked Trish. "I think so..." Said Nero. "Not my cup of tea to be honest but tell us this legend" Said Dante. "When the world was created it was said that it was a place of purity at one time until the evils were set upon it. The root of all evil today are called the seven deadly sins. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride are the foundations of these evils among humans today. Now according to legend these evils come and take the form of beings on the planet once every three thousand years and try to plunge the world into chaos and darkness. And that's how it goes now the rumors I'm hearing from the dirt we call demons is that they are back and their targets are you and you?" Said Trish pointing at Nero and Dante.

"Well well didn't know I was so popular with legendary trash let me guess me and the kid are the only two standing in the way of their plans?" Asked Dante. "That's right and they'll do anything to get rid of you both." Even bringing back my brother. Hm not bad for some trash." Said Dante. "You fail to realize how serious this can be. Their power is on the same level as your father when he was at his peak Dante. If not stronger and what's worse they are somewhere in this world." Said Trish.

"I was not expecting this much and so you sure they are after me?" Asked Nero. "Sadly so they have been waiting in hiding even since before the savior incident. Just watching and observing for the right moment to strike and well they finally made their move. This could be the time for us all. Anyways that's the latest dirt and now you owe me later Dante." Said Trish. "Yeah I'll keep that on mind now we need to track these guys down." Said Dante.

"Not easy as you think Dante there's one more thing I just remembered. These evils take the forms of humans when they're born into this world. They could be anywhere. They are ticking time bombs if anything." Said Trish. "This could be problematic. Is there anyways to track down the sins by any means Trish?" Asked Lady. "Not at all but if we do what we normally do they should come for Dane and Nero for sure."

The door was suddenly kicked in that moment and everyone turned seeing a male walk in with a twisted look on his face. "Lady Trish please watch Kyrie this guy means business." Said Nero as he and Dante were fast to have their weapons on him. "Kill... kill... you two MUST DIE!" He yelled and the place started shaking. "Damn such anger Trish could he be one of them?" Asked Lady as she kept Kyrie behind her. "His radical behavior indicates he's one of the sins. He must be Wrath for sure both them better be careful. He's dangerous very dangerous." Said Trish.

Dante and Nero both split as they were charged at and they both shot at Wrath who dodged their bullets. Nero was the first to get slammed into but he wasn't giving up without a fight. The two of them tried to over power one another and Nero won and had succeeded in throwing Wrath back.

Breathing heavily Nero was trying to catch his breath. "Don't stop and rest now kid. This guy means business he's out for blood." Said Dante. He ran at Wrath but the windows to his office suddenly shattered and Dante stopped shielding his face from flying glass. As the lights were cut out someone jumped in through the window and grabbed Wrath knocking him cold. Nero narrowed his eyes at the woman who had knocked their enemy cold.

"Sad to say this one just could not wait. I'll be taking my leave now with him if you two don't mind. Unless you both want to die early that is." She said with a simple smile before swinging the man over her shoulder." Dante grabbed Nero before he could go after her. A gust of wind went through the place and made everyone cover their faces. When it died the two were gone Nero jerked away from Dante. "I know what you were thinking kid but there's no way we could take her at our level of power. We need to think carefully on this." Said Dante.

Nero sighed and said, "Fine you're right I can't stand letting someone get away though. What the hell do we do now? Is there any way to become stronger." "Nothing we can do now that I can think off off the top of my head. So now we wait and place it safe. Maybe you two should stick around here for the time being." Said Dante. "You're joking in this dump?" Asked Nero with a raised eyebrow. "Well unless you want to die you're free to leave." Said Dante with a smirk as he took a seat at his desk.

* * *

(Sorry for the long wait everyone now that I got a solid plot I know where to take this story please review :D)


End file.
